Un amor inesperado
by saoriharada
Summary: tipica historia del amor primerizo xD


Un amor Inesperado fic con gaara

No fue mi decisión llegar a La Aldea de la Arena, Tsunade-sama me envío para realizar un nuevo proyecto que tenían en mente por la alianza de las aldeas, aun recuerdo bien lo que me dijo…

RECORDANDO…

Tsunade: Saori , te he asignado una nueva misión, he decidido enviarte a La Aldea de la Arena, requieren allá a alguien de mi confianza y tu eres perfecta, se realizara un nuevo proyecto, que al parecer llevara algo de tiempo, quizás pases allá mas de 1 mes , dependiendo como sea el trabajo  
>Saori: muy bien y… por que no enviara a Sakura? -<br>Tsunade: ella junto con Naruto y Sasuke Irán a otra misión por esa razón pensé en ti-  
>Naruto: Oye tsunade-sama yo quiero ir con Saori hace tiempo que no veo a Gaara, quiero ir!-<br>Tsunade: Ya dije que no!, te he dicho que no tienes por que elegir tus misiones, allá solo serás un estorbo-  
>Naruto: Pero yo….-<br>Tsunade: Ya dije que no ! , Saori espero no tengas problemas, me mantienes al tanto del proyecto, mañana saldrás a primera hora-  
>Saori: De acuerdo iré a alistar mis cosas, con su permiso-<p>

REGRESANDO…

La verdad sentí pena por el pobre de Naruto, el ha sido un gran amigo, pero Tsunade-sama siempre ha sido de un carácter fuerte y si Naruto la sigue contradiciendo un día estallara la bomba.

Y siendo sincera, si tenia un problema, no tolero las temperaturas altas y pasar mas de un mes en La Aldea de la arena no sabría si lo resistiría, pero aun así no me arrepiento de aceptar esta misión.

Cuando llegue sentí muchas miradas, como si fuera un bicho raro y tal vez lo soy, no muy a menudo vas a ver un chica de tez blanca casi llega a un color pálido si no es que ya es pálido, de cabello color negro intenso y un poco largo y ojos color gris, que según Sasuke emanan una gran pureza y la verdad no se a que se refiera con eso, pero quizá esta sea la razón de que acapare muchas miradas.

Al fin llegue a la torre del Kazakage y una chica de cabello corto y castaño me recibió muy amablemente…

Matsuri: Hola tu debes ser Harada Saori ¿verdad? , Yo soy Matsuri, y lo que necesites me lo puedes pedir a mi, no se una amiga, alguien con quien hablar, una guía-  
>Saori: Eh! Gracias tomare en cuenta tus ofertas, aunque la verdad soy mas de las que sufren en silencio-<br>Matsuri: Esta bien ven que Kazekage-sama te debe de estar esperando, sabes creo que las personas de konoha son muy amables-

Saori: Si lo son, quizás por eso me corrieron un tiempo de allá- Lo dije en buen plan para socializar por que de hecho soy muy mala para eso  
>Matsuri: Ja Ja Ja, que graciosa-<p>

Al llegar a la oficina se sentía un ambiente muy tenso poco soportable de hecho, Matsuri llamo a la puerta y una voz seria contesto…

Gaara: Pase!-  
>Matsuri: Kazekage-sama, Harada Saori esta aquí –<br>Gaara: La kunoichi de konoha? , bien hazla pasar y por favor retírate-  
>Matsuri: Muy bien, con su permiso, bien puedes pasar te están esperando-<br>Saori: Gracias- "¿Quieren? no solo era el Kazekage, deben ser sus hermanos" pensé mientras entraba…

La oficina esta muy fresca lo que necisitaba después de un calor abrumador y efectivamente ahí se encontraban sus hermanos, por fin conocí a la Kunoichi que traía como a un tonto a Shikamaru es bastante linda en eso concuerdo con el, también pude observar al marionetista por su aspecto no se veía tan fuerte como me habían platicado, pero no puedo juzgar por las apariencias y en el centro ahí estaba el Kazekage con una expresión demasiada seria…

Saori: Con permiso me dijo Matsuri que podia pasar!-  
>Temari: Si no hay problema, hola soy Temari-<br>Kankuro: Yo soy Kankuro, con que tu eres Saori-  
>Saori: Si así es, mucho gusto en conocerlos-<br>Gaara: Bueno, Saori bienvenida a La Aldea de la Arena-

Lo dijo en tono serio y frío, mas de lo normal, de lo que me habían platicado…

Saori: Gracias! – La mirada de Gaara se torno fija hacia mi y como tal la correspondí pero la desvíe en el momento que Temari me hablo…  
>Temari: Saori, Tsunade-sama, te tiene mucha confianza no es así?, pero no lo tomes a mal pensé que enviaría a Sakura-<br>Saori: Si yo pensé lo mismo pero surgió una misión y la envío junto con Naruto y Sasuke así que Tsunade-sensei pensó en mí-  
>Kankuro: Así que Tsunade-sama también te entreno a ti?-<br>Saori: Si así es-  
>Temari: entonces también tienes esa fuerza monstruosa?<br>Saori: No mucho, solo me entreno por mis cualidades como Ninja Medico, no soy de tan mal carácter como ella o Sakura-  
>Temari: Ya veo-<p>

Me daba la impresión de que Gaara se comportaba de tal manera que daba a entender que quería que me fuera de ahí…

Kankuro: Oye y cuantos años tienes?- lo dijo con una mirada de interés más allá de la duda o la curiosidad

Saori: tengo 18 años-  
>Temari. Eres de la edad de Gaara!, dime una cosa por que no te vimos en los exámenes chunnin de hace 6 años?-<br>Saori: Por que yo ya era chunnin-  
>Kankuro: Pues a que edad hiciste el examen? y cuantas veces lo presentaste?-<br>Saori: A los 10 años, y solo lo hice una vez-  
>Kankuro: Vaya debes ser muy buena entonces-<br>Saori: Pues no se si sea buena quizás tuve suerte- Me sentía incomoda con la indiferencia de Gaara, si de por si soy tímida, con esas miradas estaba muy nerviosa…  
>Temari: Bueno, mira aquí esta el trabajo, bueno los planes, por favor échales un vistazo y mañana nos dices como cuanto tiempo se tomara-<br>Kankuro: Te pasa algo Saori?-  
>Saori: No para nada, lo siento, disculpa soy así, Temari no te preocupes yo a primera hora te diré lo que necesites saber-<br>Temari. Muy bien, aquí tienes-  
>Saori: Bien entonces me retiro, con su permiso-<br>Kankuro: Te acompaño sirve y te muestro que habitación te hemos preparado para que te quedes ahí-  
>Saori: Claro gracias-<p>

Le dije esto y le dedique una sonrisa, aunque me saco de onda, la actitud de Gaara hacia mí. Kankuro había sido muy bueno conmigo ese día, me llevo a conocer toda la aldea y luego a comer, para posteriormente llevarme a mi habitación.


End file.
